Boy Meets World reunited
by Yuki Michiyo
Summary: After 5 yrs, the gang sees each other again, but this time, it's because Mr. Fenny, is sick, and might die. See what happens in this part of boy meets world I'm 12 when I wrote this.
1. NEW PLEASE READ!

if you'd like to read my updated version [since i wrote this in 2003 when I was 12, go to"Whatever happened to you? And you?" by clicking on my profile!!!!


	2. Eric with the histories of all

Chapter 1  
  
Eric was the only one left on New York. He sighed unhappily as he was going through his old pictures of him and the gang. He laughed at some, but was still sad. Cory and Topanga had gotten pregnant, and ran off to California only leaving their new phone number. Shawn had still been so upset about Angela he had bought a cell phone, gave Eric the number and ran off to Europe. The phone rang. Eric, excited, answered it, maybe it was Cory or Topanga or Shawn or Angela, who knows, maybe even Jack or Rachael. "Hello?" Eric answered.  
  
"Hey Eric, it's Dad" replied Mr. Matthews  
  
"Oh, it's only you"  
  
"I have really bad news, please call up everyone"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fenny's in the hospital, he...ummmmm...is really sick. He might not make it."  
  
Eric was stunned. He chocked back tears.  
  
"Please call everyone Eric, you're the only one with everyone's number"  
  
"Yes Dad."  
  
Eric couldn't believe it. He picked up the phone. 


	3. Topanga and Cory get a call

Chapter 2  
  
Ring ring.  
  
"Hi" answered Cory.  
  
"Who is it?"questioned Topanga, playing with the 4 year old toddler.  
  
"Eric" said Cory, smiling.   
  
Soon his smile flipped.  
  
"Where? Oh my God. But, he can't be! Oh geesh, you just found out? Okay, I'll be there with Topanga in about 3 days, hopefully sooner. Okay, good-bye"  
  
"Where are we going? And why?"  
  
"Home"croaked out Cory, "Fenny might die"  
  
"He can't die, besides, how can I pack in a day?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Seeing Fenny before he dies is important, we're going to meet everyone at Mom and Dad's house." said Cory.  
  
"Okay, wow, Fenny, what happens if he dies? And if we don't get to say good-bye?"  
  
"I don't want to think about that, let's get May and pack." said Cory, referring to his toddler, "Huh, I can't wait to see Mom and Dad's face when they see Amy"  
  
"We haven't seen any of them in 5 years, Cory"  
  
"I know, but we need to. I wonder if we will all be there" 


	4. Eric calls Shawn, and Shawn calls Angela

Chapter 3  
  
Ring ring.  
  
Shawn looked at his cell phone. 'I'm not gonna answer it' though Shawn. 'It can only be bad.' He quickly hooked it up to his phone so he could here it.  
  
"Hey! You have reached the AWESOME Shawn Hunter. If it's a date, press 2, any one else, leave your message now." Beep.  
  
"Shawn? It's Eric. Eric Matthews. Well, I got bad news. Really bad news. Ummmmm...Fenny might croak, and everyone is gonna be here in 3 days, please come Shawn, I'm calling Jack and Rachael next, try to call Angela, I don't know her number. Bye"  
  
Shawn stared at the phone. "Fenny?" he said quietly under his breath. He stood up and started up his stairs to his room. Pausing he looked at the phone. He walked back and picked it up.  
  
"Angela?" he said. "It's me Shawn. We have to go back to Philadelphia. Fenny might die, hope you come, bye" Shawn looked at the phone, whipped his eyes and ran off to his room to pack.  
  
Meanwhile, about 100 miles away, that's all, Angela looked at the phone breathlessly. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Shawn Hunter's voice, but what he said, about Mr. Fenny, made her choke.  
  
"Ms. Moore? Are you okay?" one of her servants asked.  
  
"Yes, please get me a flight to Philadelphia in the USA, now!"  
  
"Yes mam" he replied and walked off.  
  
Angela smiled for the first time in years. She was going to see Shawn and the Matthews, for the first time in 5 years. 


	5. Jack and Rachael get a call from Eric

Chapter 4  
  
Jack and Rachael were leaving the Peace Corp.   
  
"Jack, we're going!" muttered Rachael.  
  
"I know Rach, I am so happy" Jack said as they boarded the flight.  
  
Ring ring.  
  
"My cell." said Jack. "Hello?"  
  
"Jack! JACK! JACKIE!"  
  
"Yes, this is Jack, I'm going to Philly right now, maybe you could wait..."  
  
"Mr. George Fenny might die." said the unknown caller at the end of the line.  
  
"Fenny, Mr. Fenny! But, how? And WHO is this?"  
  
"My name? My name is Eric Matthews."  
  
"ERIC? Rachael it's Eric! And Fenny is at deathbed!"  
  
"Oh my God! Fenny? Eric? Jack, let's go to Philly pronto!" exclaimed Rachael.  
  
"We are" Jack said. He slapped down the phone and him and Rachael took their seats.  
  
"This will be interesting." said Rachael.  
  
The plane took off. 


	6. All together will it last?

Chapter 5  
  
3 days later.  
  
Eric Matthews ran into the Matthew's kitchen. "Mom? Dad? Josh? Morgan?"  
  
Morgan, who was now 19 was home from collage.  
  
"Eric!" she yelled and ran up to hug him.  
  
Josh, who was 8 came in.  
  
"ERIC!" he yelled, repeating Morgan.  
  
Alan and Amy came running down the stairs. They saw their son and hugged him.  
  
A knock on the front door.  
  
The family walked to the living room. Eric opened the door.  
  
"Eric" said Shawn.  
  
Eric and Shawn briefly hugged. Eric took his suitcases and put them by the couch. Shawn hugged everyone as Eric shut the door. They all sat down.  
  
"Where's Cory and everyone?" said Shawn.  
  
"Not here yet." replied Alan.  
  
The doorbell rung.  
  
Eric went up to answer it. "Hi Jack! Rachael!"  
  
Eric's eyes stung with tears. Eric took Rachael's bags after they hugged. Jack and Eric put the suitcases by Shawn's and hugged. Rachael and Jack found spots on the couch and Josh moved to the floor. Eric didn't bother sitting down. We looked at each other happily.  
  
"Well, only a few more." said Amy.  
  
The doorbell rung. Eric answered again. Tears came flying down his eyes, he couldn't try and hide them anymore. "Little brother Cory. Little sister Topanga. Baby May."  
  
Cory and Topanga had tears too as Cory set down the bags. He hugged Eric. Shawn came over to join the hug. Crying, Cory and Shawn started chit chat. Topanga hugged Eric, then Rachael, then Shawn, Jack, Alan, Amy, Morgan and Josh. May wigged free and ran around, everyone in tears, so happy.   
  
"Now that we're all here" said Alan, but then a knock on a door.  
  
All were confused but Shawn, who answered to door. Kissing and hugging Angela, he took her bags and put them with the rest. Topanga and Rachael ran up to hug her. Then they all found a place in the living room.   
  
"I know why we are all here..." Alan began, and continued about Mr. Fenny and everything.  
  
"Let's go to the hospital" said Topanga.   
  
They all walked out the door.  
  
FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME. I GOT A TWINKLE IN MY EYE! HOW WILL THEY ALL REACT, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MR. FEENY? FIND OUT SOON ON PART 2! 


End file.
